21 gramos
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: —Shh, camina, la gente comienza a vernos raro. —Claro, eres la primera persona que intenta ayudar a alguien como yo.


Dedicatoria:

A Itsumi Minamino, hoy no te vuelves mayor en todos los países, pero te acercas...

* * *

...

¿Te extraña?

Tanto maltrataron su sonrisa

Que hoy

Hasta los golpes de suerte le duelen

Tristán Vela

* * *

o.O.o

**21 gramos**

**.**

Kurt aprieta nerviosamente el interior de su bolsillo.

Atrás de él, un hombre maduro se sube la cremallera de su pantalón formal en un oscuro e insalubre callejón.

El castaño camina unas cuadras hasta detenerse en otro oscuro y deprimente callejón. Varios pares de ojos le miran sin observarle, todos perdidos en otros mundos, algunos sin retorno.

—Dame uno, necesito uno. — La voz es un susurro apremiante, en busca de un alivio.

—Sí, si... Pero, apúrate. — Él del mohicano le da la mano en un breve apretón de manos no vacías, la pequeña bolsita cambia de locación al igual que el arrugado billete de 20 dólares.

Kurt sale apresurado, necesita de un lugar donde consumir sus 21 gramos de alma, necesita salir y desconectarse por unos momentos, olvidar el dolor y la amargura de su vida, aunque sea por unos breves instantes.

Varias manzanas después, un edificio abandonado le da la bienvenida con sus ventanas rotas y oscuridad total, él le sonríe de vuelta.

Se sienta en un rincón, toma un pedazo de vidrio que alguna vez formó parte del cristal de la ventana, lo limpia nervioso con la manga de su raído abrigo. Sonríe, le tiene allí. Saca una tarjeta telefónica de pre-pago y el volante de un nuevo lugar de comida china. Kurt vacía la bolsita, la corta y forma delgadas filas de un par de centímetros. Enrolla la hoja de papel y la coloca en la narina izquierda. Esnifa y una línea se ha ido. Gime y lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que toca la manchada pared.

Busca de nuevo su improvisado cielo, y lo vuelve a hacer. Otra línea desaparece y Kurt chupa su dedo entre otro gemido, tacha la humedad de su índice en el cristal recogiendo partículas perdidas, las lleva a su boca y las frota con dureza contra sus encías.

Cierra los ojos y espera que comience.

Unos gritos le distraen, un hombre con una lámpara le hace señas para que se levante. Kurt frunce el ceño, no entiende lo que el uniformado dice, éste le jala hasta ponerlo de pie. Y a empujones le saca del lugar.

Hay luces, diversas, llamativas y él las quiere tocar, acariciar con sus dedos, ¿Qué tan pesadas son? ¿Tienen sabor? ¿Ellas le dejarán como hicieron todos? Sólo quiere probar una, una azul como el cielo, o sus propios ojos.

—Ey, cuidado. — Kurt voltea hacia la voz. El dueño de ésta le saca de entre los coches, del tráfico y de la avenida congestionada.

— ¿Quién eres?— Cuestiona el más alto.

—Shh... No te encuentras bien. Vamos a otro lugar. — Kurt se planta en su sitio, aunque tembloroso no da un paso más.

—Eres lindo, pero no quiero en este momento... Estoy cansado.

—No, no, no quiero aprovecharme de ti...— Kurt sonríe ante eso. —Incluso eres tierno, si esperas unas horas lo haré gratis.

—Shh, camina, la gente comienza a vernos raro.

—Claro, eres la primera persona que intenta ayudar a alguien como yo.

o.O.o

El departamento de Blaine es pequeño, muy pequeño, una habitación que hace función de sala, comedor, recamara y cocina. Y un pequeño baño con múltiples fugas de agua.

—Puedes tomar un baño. — Abre una pequeña cajonera y saca una toalla y un pijama amplio para Kurt.

— ¿Eres así normalmente? ¿Salvas adictos por las noches, para llevarlos a tu departamento?— Al parecer él se encuentra mejor.

—No, no lo hago frecuentemente. —Mira fijamente el grabado de los azulejos a sus pies.

— ¿Normalmente que haces?— Kurt es curioso por naturaleza, quizá por ello ha probado todo lo imaginable.

—Nada, no hago nada. — Frustrado se sienta en el desgastado sofá color camello. —Puedes tomar la cama, yo dormiré aquí.

—Eh, no me dejes aquí, no me gusta dormir solo.

Pero lo hace, por unas horas, hasta que se acomoda en el sofá con Blaine enfrente de él. El menor se remueve en su sueño cuando le acomoda contra su pecho y abraza su cintura.

A Kurt le gusta dormir acompañado, de esa manera casi puede imaginar que la persona que se encuentra entre sus brazos le quiere.

Pero nunca lo hacen.

Blaine despierta solo, no se encuentra su televisor de 20" pulgadas, ni la radio de la cocina, pero pese a ello no se enoja ni se siente decepcionado, quizá un poco preocupado.

¿Dónde se encuentra el castaño? ¿Estará bien?

_Gracias. _

_Lo siento. _

Es hasta un momento antes de salir que se da cuenta, ha dejado algo allí, además de su recuerdo. Las palabras se encuentran marcadas en el polvo que cubre la ventana. Blaine no consigue la fuerza para limpiarlas. De alguna forma, las deseas allí.

Toma un casco de bicicleta blanco con anuncios publicitarios en él, y cierra con seguro el pequeño lugar.

No vuelven a encontrarle hasta un mes después.

o.O.o

Blaine Devon Alexander Anderson vivió con sus padres hasta los quince, persiguiendo su sueño de ser artista, les dejó a ellos y a su maltrato. Para luchar en la gran manzana por el sueño de cantar y bailar en un gran escenario, aclamado y amado por el público.

Sin duda nunca imaginó en lo que se convertiría su vida. Sin música, escenarios o satisfacción en ella.

Mensajero de una editorial, con salario mínimo y prestaciones de ley, dos periodos vacacionales, y un descuento de 30% en los libros de la editorial.

Son las once de la noche, Blaine ha dejado la bicicleta en el trabajo y arrastra los pies para llegar a su hogar, después de su turno de ocho horas sobre un incómodo asiento plástico; soportando plazos extremadamente cortos de tiempo, taxistas imprudentes y personas malhumoradas...

Kurt se encuentra recargado contra la pared mientras otro hombre besa su cuello, Blaine no puede evitar ver la mirada pérdida del castaño, la incapacidad en su mente.

— ¡Ey, tú! Aléjate de él. — El moreno se hace a un lado con un gruñido. —He pagado por él, espera tu turno. — Y con eso se lleva al chico, encaminándole con pequeños golpes por las calles.

—No, no, espera. — Blaine corre detrás de ambos, la distancia que le sacan es de unos pocos metros, pero sus cortas zancadas y su cansancio no le ayudan nada. El tipo revolotea los ojos, mientras le mete más prisa a un tambaleante Kurt.

—Te daré el dinero, pero déjalo. — Vuelve a gruñir. Y golpea de forma impaciente la espalda baja para apurarlo.

—No le hagas daño, por favor. — Ante el tono suplicante se detiene. — ¿Eres su novio o enamorado? ¿O algo así?— Blaine se detiene con ojos bien abiertos. No sabe porque lo hace, no sabe ni su nombre. Pero no puede verle así, vendiéndose...

—Dame los 20 que cobra más otros 10 dólares, y será tuyo. — Blaine se apresura a sacar su cartera. Y con manos nerviosas le tienden lo solicitado. —Todo tuyo, no te emociones con él. — Se hace a un lado. El contador se va y Blaine rodea por la cintura al somnoliento muchacho.

—Ven, vamos a dormir.

No cenan, a Blaine le gustaría invitarle algo de comer al castaño, sus huesos son más prominentes y su tez de porcelana comienza a agrietarse. Pero, su pequeña nevera se encuentra vacía a excepción de una caja de jugo de manzana y un queso viejo y mohoso; no puede comprar nada, su cartera está vacía y le pagarán dentro de dos días. Dos días sin comer.

Kurt murmura algo ininteligible. Anderson asiente tontamente, ayuda a quitarle la camisa mientras el otro se mueve impaciente.

—Calma, calma, primero un baño y a la cama. — El otro le mira por unos segundos. Blaine ignora las fijas orbes azules y continúa quitándole la ropa, cuando llega a sus pantalones se queda estático, mirando sus ojos azules. —Creo que deberías quitártelos tú. — Mueve su rostro en una mueca que podría ser cualquier cosa y sale del departamento.

En la esquina de la manzana se da cuenta que no tiene a donde ir, se recarga en la luminaria y suspira. Kurt le mira desde la ventana.

Duermen juntos, Kurt le abraza contra su pecho; y otra vez, casi puede sentirse querido.

Esa vez todo se conserva, Blaine no sabe si es por qué ya no hay algo que se pueda vender o por decisión de Kurt.

_Deberías de limpiar tu vida. _

_B_laine no borra las palabras en ventana, ni las de su mente.

o.O.o

—No entiendo. — Se encuentran sentados en la acera de la calle donde vive Blaine. Los coches estacionados les protegen de ser observados.

—No hay nada que entender. — El tono es neutro, tan tranquilo.

—No ganas nada, muchos podrían hacer cosas... aprovecharse, pero no lo haces. — Blaine mira la línea blanca en el centro de la calle. — ¿Qué piense en ti, antes que en mí? ¿Eso es lo difícil de entender? — Ambos opinan distinto, nunca pueden comprenderse.

—Sí.

o.O.o

Los meses pasan, los encuentros se acumulan hasta hacerse pesados, íntimos No hay besos, ni obligaciones. Tan solo miradas que comunican más que mil palabras, más cercanos y cegadores.

Duermen la mayoría de las noches juntos, el amanecer les llega abrazados con poco espacio y apretujados en la cubierta de una sábana ligera y desgastada, de muchos ayeres. Él le mirará hasta cansarse y finalmente salir del calor y de la comodidad recientemente creada.

Sintiendo un cariño que no existe, una sombra de su necesidad y su búsqueda.

Esa misma tarde, se encuentran sentados en la azotea del edificio. El viento arremete contra ellos, ocultos detrás de una pequeña barda semi- derruida, ven las estrellas.

Blaine no puede más, se acerca de forma rápida y brusca a los labios de Kurt. Y se queda en ellos, besando, marcando, acariciando. Solo. Se detiene al sentir la inmovilidad de su acompañante. No hay disculpas, solo un suspiro y una mirada al suelo. Las estrellas en el cielo son ignoradas. Tan lejanas como ambos se sienten.

o.O.o

Una semana después, Kurt no regresa.

Blaine no sabe si buscar o darle espacio.

Kurt se encuentra en una camilla, con médicos y enfermeras a un lado.

Gritos y movimiento.

Blaine llora en la cama vacía que compartían.

Ninguno de los dos duerme esa noche.

o.O.o

21 horas, toma a Blaine encontrarle.

Entra a la habitación y busca la cama indicada.

Paso a paso, que resuenan en las manchadas baldosas.

Nunca ha visto a Kurt tan pequeño, triste y débil. No estando despierto.

No hay palabras, solo silencio.

Se marchan varios días después, con ello; el departamento ha perdido el sofá, la cafetera y la televisión aún más pequeña que había comprado.

—Lo dejaré. — Es la primera promesa que hace Kurt. Blaine intenta creerle, sabe de la intensidad del juramento, lo que involucra y lo duro que será. Sonríe sin comprometerse, no abiertamente. ¿Cómo no ilusionarte con las palabras con las que has soñado en mucho tiempo?

o.O.o

Las cosas van bien. Hasta que los días comienzan a acumularse.

Ambos han experimentados las pesadillas, son comunes en sus noches, pero no cuando duermen juntos. Cuando ellas llenan las noches y la mente de Kurt, comienza a marcarse el inicio de las dificultades.

Los temblores llegan al igual que las alucinaciones, los síntomas y signos llegan rápido como las plagas de Egipto.

Blaine tiene que esconder cada cuchillo, tenedor, tijera o cosas que puedan ser ínfimamente peligrosos para Kurt. Hay ideas que lentamente suelen colarse en su mente. Una voz que susurra y pide un fin.

Los días se hacen cada vez más difíciles. Kurt se convierte en un monigote cada vez más delgado, sudoroso que teme de cada rastro de luz o sombra cambiante. Cuando Blaine baja por las interminables escalera suelta una plegaría al aire para volver y encontrarlo; no importa si es jadeando o llorando por la necesidad de consumir, de llenarse de un poco de ella, sin importar nada. Solo por encontrarle allí, vivo, luchando.

Una ensalada; rojo, cuatro tipos de verdes diferentes y pequeñas gotas de aderezo. Kurt mira fijamente una rebanada de tomate sin comerla, su acompañante puede jurar que lleva un par de minutos así.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Él continúa con su cena, tratando de no exagerar su duda. De no ponerle nervioso.

— ¿Con que soñabas cuando eras niño?— Blaine se detiene a pensar en la pregunta, sin duda imaginaba imaginando una respuesta.

—Quería ser cantante, siempre. — Kurt mira sobre el hombro de su acompañante.

—Yo, un ángel, para volar y escapar.

o.O.o

Las cosas se ponen cada vez peor, en un punto que nunca creyó posible. Encuentra a Kurt con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, el piso manchado de rojo, un cumulo de nieve, cristales rotos y sollozos.

No hace preguntas, no grita ni se asusta, hasta cierto punto sabe que algo así pasaría.

Las heridas por suerte no son profundas, cortes en el dorso de la mano y parte del antebrazo. La sangre se ha mezclado con la nieve, haciendo un revoltijo desagradable. No tiene forma de reparar la ventana, y el invierno es bastante crudo. Trata de hacer lo mejor que puede con una caja de zapatos y cinta aislante, Kurt espera a que termine mientras acaricia su brazo vendado.

Blaine le da la espalda mientras hace su intento de arreglo, la bolsa que está poniendo antes del cartón se retuerce entre sus dedos por la cantidad de nieve que entra. Escucha un pequeño ruido casi rítmico, lo asocia rápidamente a un roedor, no sería la primera vez que tiene de inquilino a algún ratón.

Pero no lo es, es Kurt que pasa furiosamente sus uñas sobre el vendaje. Cuando el menor nota la verdad toma su mano, besa tiernamente su muñeca y cada dedo, se queda sentado allí, en silencio.

o.O.o

Los meses pasan hasta que parece que todo mejora, el sudor y los susurros lentamente se hacen menos, además de mejorar físicamente, ha dejado de parecer una burla constante de Jack Skellington, por su rostro macilento y miembros largos y delgados.

Esa noche es calurosa, tan pesada y sofocante que les hace dormir con una sola capa de ropa y tan separados como el colchón les permite, por ello Anderson no se percata de la ausencia a media noche.

Los números rojos del reloj despertador escocen sus córneas a las 3:25. Y de forma brusca se da cuenta de su falta de acompañante. Un vistazo rápido al baño le confirma su suposición. Sale a trompicones del departamento, la adrenalina que le invade le despierta en un parpadeo. Sus piernas se han hecho fuertes y resistentes por el trabajo. Le ayudan a abarcar más terreno, saltando escalones ayudándose del barandal, solo por bajar más rápido, por encontrarle. En la calle frente al edificio se da cuenta de algo importante, no sabe nada de Kurt, nada de donde pasaba el tiempo antes, de amigos o conocidos.

Será una noche larga.

Calle tras calle, Anderson se aventura entre callejones y lugares abandonados, sin encontrarle.

La descarga ha terminado, peor que haber recorrido en un maratón y quedar en cuarto lugar. Regresa, arrastrando los pies, con las manos en puños, con las uñas enterradas en las palmas. Pasa frente al cuartito siempre vacío de servicio, y escucha algo.

Un ritmo que cree reconocer.

Kurt arrastra las uñas por las líneas de los botes de desinfectante. Provocando una suave canción. Abre la puerta para verle, allí encogido con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

Anderson le toma entre sus brazos, y se acurrucan allí; entre escobas, baldes y desinfectantes.

Dos horas después, obliga a su cuerpo a levantarse, Kurt se ha quedado dormido en algún punto, y descansa su cara sobre su pecho. Le carga con piernas tambaleantes los cinco pisos siguientes.

No puede dejarle allí, solo. Pero no puede faltar y perder la única fuente que les mantiene.

—Lo necesitaba, pero no pude. — Kurt se ha despertado entre todo el ajetreo de la puerta y su entrada. —Sólo eran tres cuadras de aquí, para encontrar a Puck. Solo un poco, como siempre. Algo para calmarme...

—Shh, duerme.

—No quiero perderte.

Pero al parecer si necesita dormir. No hay más palabras y su respiración se regulariza.

Blaine se marcha y asegura la puerta por fuera.

—No lo harás. —Susurra.

o.O.o

Quisieran decir que los años posteriores fueron fáciles, pero no lo son. No tienen ánimos para mentir. Pero, dentro las dificultades y el futuro incierto, hay una oportunidad.

* * *

Espero que sea no tan cursi.

Y te guste.

Besos.


End file.
